


Moira Gets Her Wish

by Chezmemeet



Category: Schitt's Creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezmemeet/pseuds/Chezmemeet
Summary: Moira wishes to wake up in THEIR old bed.





	Moira Gets Her Wish

Moira  
3:12 Friends and Family  
Moira wishes she wakes up in her old bed.

Moira woke with a start.   
John! Oh my god! John! What a nightmare! John! I dreamed we were destitute, living in a roadside hovel disguised as a motel. John are you listening?  
Shaking his shoulder caused a low moan. And John didn't exactly wake.  
Oh no! Help! Help! Someone help! Moira screamed.  
John! John! Speak to me! What is it?  
Help!   
In rushed a bevy of servants.  
Call 911! Help!  
Paramedics arrived and whisked Johnny off to the hospital.  
Once Moira had composed herself and hurriedly ( for Moira) dressed, she had her driver deliver her to the hospital emergency department. She pushed her way through to the front desk loudly demanding to know where her husband was being treated. While the Triage nurse knew the proper procedures, and was trying her best to calm Moira, Moira was becoming louder and more insistent and bordering on threatening. A Security Guard approached Moira and offered her a private area to await her husband's results. The Triage Nurse mouthed a silent thank you to the Guard and moved on to the next patient.   
In her quiet, private room, Moira sat quietly for a change, wringing her hands in disbelief.  
Oh John! My John! Moira wept with despair.  
After hours days years and millennia passed, a Doctor finally came to Moira with a Social Worker in tow.  
Mrs. Rose, I'm very sorry, but your husband suffered a massive heart attack. We were unable to resuscitate him. He is dead. Is there someone we can call for you?  
Moira sat in silence, unbelieving.   
Mrs. Rose, the doctor tried again. Can we call someone for you?  
David, Moira whispered. Yes, my son, David.  
Mrs. Maxwell, the Social Worker, checked her records but only found a phone number for Johnny's office. She called and spoke to Johnny's assistant Dana looking for David's contact information.  
Oh, no! Dana wept. Haven't you heard? David was found this morning dead from an accidental overdose!  
Mrs. Maxwell was stunned, as she hung up the phone her gaze went to the news channel on tv scrolling today's news. Then breaking news. Shipping Heir Stavros Papadakis yacht had been found drifting off the coast. Upon inspection, all aboard were found dead from gunshot wounds. Among the dead are. Papadakis, Socialite Alexis Rose, Influencer Klair Webster and 3 unidentified staff members.

Moira's first visitors in the Psychiatric Ward were Eli Feldman and Fred Levy, the Rose family's business manager and lawyer respectively. After awkward greetings, Fred excitedly grabbed Moira's hands, grinning widely. 'Moira, wow! Did you realize how good David and Alexis were with their investments? Being the sole heir to everything Rose, you are a billionaire! Haha! Moira! Did you hear? You are very, very rich! You have everything you always wanted!'

Even the laughter from Eli and Fred couldn't drown out Moira's screams until she was properly sedated.

Moira! Louder...Moira! Honey! Wake up! Johnny tried again, shaking her awake. Moira! I've got you. Wake up sweetheart. Ahh. Shh. I've got you.  
David and Alexis burst into the room.... Oh my god! What's happening? Mom? Mom!!! Wake up!

Moira finally quiets as Johnny dries her tears.  
Oh, just a night terror. I thought we lost the Motel. I'm fine, she smiles into Johnny's chest. I'm right where I belong.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fic! Please be honest. I CAN TAKE IT😎


End file.
